AI for Love
by gaaraxvamp
Summary: With ideas from Soul Eater. When Gaara and Soul go on a joint Mission with Team 7 from Konoha they encounter kabuki mask wearing Anbu from Suna. They defeat them and find a Hunter: Syaoran.
1. Mission 1: Bonds and a Vampire

GaaraXVamp Presents:

A.I. for Love

Mission 1: Bonds and a Vampire

I arrive at the rendezvous point for the Sand-Leaf joint mission. You see its only been five weeks since the whole Konoha-Invasion thing, and this mission was especially important for the newly shall I say, 'patched up' alliance between our villages.

I guess I should tell you what I look like…it might be helpful, who knows? Physically I look like Soul Eater from the anime, but I sound more like Black Star, weird huh? My baggy shorts go down below my knee and they have pockets just above the knee. I also wear maroon-tinted sunglasses dark enough you can't see my eyes. "Hey Red…they got here before us like I said they would." I point out the obvious.

"Sorry we're late." My subordinate for this mission apologizes to the squad from Konoha. They all look at him in surprise and somewhat disbelief.

"Ga…Ga…Gaara?" the blonde boy stutters.

"Oh," the grey-haired man starts, "Don't worry Gaara we were a little early that's all."

"No…we were a little late. My apologies." He insists and bows.

I just stand there next to him with my arms crossed. I check my watch, it's the meeting time. The only jounin assigned to the mission was right, _they_ were early. Why should I apologize for being late when they were early? It makes no sense…

Red glares at me while whispering, "Apologize now."

"Why? They were early…" I whine. Suddenly Red uses his 'Ultimate Defense' against a small rock.

Then the grey-haired man pulls on blondie's ear. For some reason the genin from Konoha seem familiar, especially the blond one. "Hey, what's the big idea, Naruto?"

"Owww…just a way of greeting him. Throwing rocks can't hurt No Brows anyway, right? Huh? Where'd that guy go?" 'Naruto' points to the spot on the small river where I _was_ standing.

From behind a bush I cower in fear. _He threw that rock at Red so suddenly and made him use that Ultimate Defense jutsu…_

"Man, what's with that guy? He's such a wimp. Say, where are make-up dude and fan lady?"

Now the pink-haired girl is pulling on Naruto's ear, "You mean Kankurou and Temari."

"I'm currently enlisted under the regular forces," he explains. "Let introduce you to my Sempai, Soul."

"Sup!" I shout over to them.

"I'm Kakashi Hakate and the one in charge of this mission."

"Well…it's definitely not cockatoo over there…" I say under my breathe, referring to the emo-gay-looking boy in blue.

"And these three are Naruto," he points to the blonde with whisker markings. _Though I already figured that was Naruto._ "Sakura," the flat-chested pink-haired chick. "And Sasuke," the emo king.

"What's up!" Naruto exclaims.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura says gleefully.

"Yea, Hi and all that jazz…What the hell, a wimp? I'm not a wimp! Just, you throwing that rock startled me! GOD!"

"Soul has a bit of a temper, so please be patient with him." Red tells them.

"Hey, wait a sec it's not _that_ bad Red…Temari-chan's worse when it comes down to it…Wait…Sasuke? Wasn't that…the Third's father's name?"

"How would a ninja from the Sand know something like that?" he asks. I just shrug.

We travel into the forest to discuss the battle plan. We agree that Red and I will go the western side of the mountain where the bandit's fortress is and Kakashi's team will go to the eastern side and we'll attack simultaneously at midnight.

"Oh! Uh…Kakashi-san...can I talk to you for a sec?" I motion to talk to him alone.

"Someone's tracking you?" he asks.

"Yea…Hopefully there's no interference." I give a worried glance to the side. "But I thought you should know."

"You seem to have someone in mind."

"The superiors of my village detest Gaara and I just don't want him to worry…I don't know what the hell those damn bums have against him anyway…" I bend backwards, just about parallel to the ground to crack my back, "They're just causing us more trouble-"

"That's fine with me. This mission will only be meaningful if Konoha and Suna complete this mission and tighten our bonds. The more problems we face together the stronger our bond will become. Alright! Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! We're leaving now!" Kakashi orders and leaves.

"Don't be late this time Gaara!" Naruto says.

"We're leaving too!" I shout.

"Right." He follows me as we start moving towards the side of the mountain.

I remember the first time I met him. It was three years ago when I first moved to Suna. I bet he's forgotten all about it…I've even forgotton most of my life before then. I had just enrolled in the ninja school in Suna; I was two classes above him, in Kankurou class. On my way home after my third day of school a man knocked me out. The next thing I knew it was nighttime and I was lying in an alleyway next to the mangled body of gay pedophile and serial killer, Tsukune Mitsumo. I ran out of the alleyway and I passed a redhead that stank of the dead man's blood. I stop and asked him if he was one who him. He said yes in a very unpleasant tone of voice. And I said thank you and ran off home. At the time I didn't know who he was but when I became friends with his brother I learned about him…and I learned that, basically up until the recent chuunin exams, he too was a serial killer. Even so…Now that I think about it…it was three years ago…._today._

Red suddenly stops and large stream of his sand comes toward me. My heart skips a beat as I hear the sound of many kunai being deflected off the sand.

I jump to the same branch as Red. We're surrounded by twenty or so Anbu from _our own village._ "I wonder who they're after….You or me…"

"Why would their target be _you_?"

"Let's just say, like you…I have demon that's just itching to come out an' play."_….That is so what she said…_

**-Mission 1 Complete-**


	2. Mission 2: Friend and a Vampire

**Mission 2: Friend and a Vampire**  
**(3rd POV w/ Team 7)**

As the team from Konoha is on their way, Kakashi suddenly stops. "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asks.

"How long do you intend on tailing us? Show yourself!" he shouts. "Huh? What?"Naruto looks around and doesn't see anyone except his team.

"No wonder they call you Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. I thought I had hid my presence." Many ninja come out of the shadows. "Please continue on your way. We have no intention of interfering with the missions of the allied nations."

"Allied nations?" Kakashi questions. "You're from Suna?"

"Please think of us as….auditors."

"Auditors?" Naruto asks.

"As in inspectors. They're probably here to observe the outcome of this mission from behind the scenes." Sakura explains.

"And they need to wear masks for that? I don't trust them." Naruto frowns.

"Actually…" Kakashi starts, "They don't trust Soul or Gaara…isn't that it?"

"Both of them are completely powerful. And because we are from Suna their powers pose a serious threat. You have seen Lord Gaara's jutsu correct? Lord Soul's power is at least fivefold. Don't you agree that is a power that shouldn't exist? It's not a bad proposition for Konoha either. After all, you have two less monster to worry about." The Anbu captain concludes.

"How cruel, they're ninja from your own village!" Sakura exclaims.

"You understand don't you?" The Anbu captain starts again. "Lord Gaara and Lord Soul are serious threats to both our villages and cannot continue to exist!"

Naruto remembers back to when Haku told him his reason for living and then to when Gaara told him his reasoning.

"They cannot continue to exist!" Naruto punches the captain and heads to where Gaara and soul are. The Anbu throw kunai at Naruto, but Sasuke deflects them to allow him to get to the two Suna-nin in time. "Don't let them go!" the captain shouts.

When Naruto is finally within eyesight of them, Gaara is encased in wet sand with water style puppets making circles around him. Soul's hands are tied and is guarded by a couple of Anbu. Naruto leaps in and cuts the chakura threads controlling the puppets and Gaara breaks free.

"Gaara, I'm here to rescue you!" Naruto makes 50 Shadow Clones and starts beating up the Anbu.

Soul gets up and head butts two of them at the same time. Soul mentally thanks Naruto for the distraction and chews off the restraint, "Damn…" Soul whines, "Did they really have to tie so tight? And use my damn hair tie too?" An Anbu swings his katana at Soul.

In dodging the sudden attack, Soul slips off the large tree branch. Soul is able to catch on before completely falling. The same ninja that just attacked has a tattoo across his wrist. "You all were after Gaara but…you're a _Hunter_." Soul gasps.

He chuckles malevolently and places his hand on Soul's head. "…Jutsu." And at the same moment a small sand ball Gaara is using knocks the Anbu out. The ninja falls, unconscious, to ground putting him in a coma for the next three years of his life.

Soul, consciousness fading, loses grip on the branch and once again falls. The next thing Soul knows is that they're on the ground again, safe and Gaara is holding Soul with a concerned look in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

As Gaara puts Soul down, Soul blushes and nods and immediately apologizes, "I-I'm sorry I couldn't do anything."

"You aren't at fault-"

"But you're my friend and I couldn't help you…"

Naruto and the other join them on the ground. "What an unfortunate incident." Kakashi sighs, "The ones we encountered have been restrained."

"I've caused you trouble, forgive me." Gaara apologizes.

Naruto moves towards a ninja slumped against a tree. "These people were the ones who caused trouble." He goes to take off the man's mask.

"Don't!" Gaara speaks up. "I know perfectly well what they're like. But…still…they are my people from my village."

Naruto smiles, "I see."

"Well then…shall we get to our mission?" Kakashi suggests rhetorically.

Soul gasps loudly, sitting, from shock, and close to the motionless body of the unmasked ninja that attacked earlier. "Do you know him?" Naruto asks sympathetically.

"He's…supposed to be one of my best friends but…" His tone turns even darker, "I had no idea that he was a Hunter."

"A…Hunter? What do you mean?" Sakura asks.

"A vampire hunter," He answers, glaring at the unconscious ninja. _Dammit Syaoran! If I only knew…and what the hell was that jutsu?_ Soul curses in his head.

"_If_ you were a vampire, wouldn't you be dead from the sunlight?" Sasuke asks, knowing what Soul meant by his last statement.

"That's just a myth to trick Hunters like him, but looks like they've finally figured it out." Soul chuckles, "Heh-heh…it's only been what, two-thousand years since the first one?" he mocks the human intellect.

"What about not crossing water?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Most vampires can't utilize chakura period, let alone mold enough to cross or standing on it. So in that sense it's somewhat true." He feels his heartbeat throughout his body and fangs extend slightly. He smirks and walks over to Sakura while saying, "No matter what I say there's only one way to prove it." And before anyone can react, he bites her.

**-Mission 2: Complete-**

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took so long and yet there's this short chapter but hopefully I'll get the third chapter up today.


	3. Mission 3: Smile and a Vampire

Mission 3: Smile and a Vampire  
(Soul's POV)

I hold Sakura-san close to me as I feed on her blood. It's confusing…I know that this blood is the kind I need but…I want to throw up. I let go of her and she goes limp. I catch and hold her bridal style. Naruto starts screaming in my ear, "You bastard! How could you do that! You killed her!"

"She's not dead…" I state calmly, licking excess blood off her neck and then my lips.

"Then you turned her into one didn't you?" he pauses for a moment. Probably thinking, 'She could bite me anytime.'

"No…when a vampire bites a human, all that happens is that they lose a little blood. Like a small cut." I explain. "And their personality _may_ change temporarily; the most I've heard of is a month. I could just wipe all of your memories…" I switch to holding Sakura with one hand and my other starts glowing red.

As if it were her cue, Sakura suddenly regains consciousness and makes a comment about feeling energized and motivated to, "Kick some bandit ass! SHANNAROU!" We continue on with our mission, deciding to wait until it's completed to discuss my true nature.

Our actual mission is completed with ease and without any other interruptions. The rouge ninja-bandits obstructing this area's traveling merchants' sales have been restrained and…heh…whipped if you will. And to teach them an even better lesson we got to destroy their hideout. That was fun~.

At sunrise, the six of us gather outside to talk about the earlier event. "Tell me the truth about you vampires and why Sakura is acting like Naruto." Sasuke demands. Sakura gets this look on her face like she just saw a puppy get killed in a microwave…

"Well…when I bite people they suddenly become energetic and motivated. It's not like we can bite anyone we want, yaknowhutimean? It has something to do with chakura type? Or was it a characteristic?"

"How could you forget something like that? Moron!" Sakura yells at me.

"Well, last time I was told was over five years ago and I've only just matured as an adult vampire. Three weeks ago to be exact, and I've only bitten five people, including you Sa-ku-ra." I emphasize the syllables in her name. "Though…" I contemplate on telling them the strange thing that usually happens to 'victims'.

"What now?" Sakura whines.

"Well…usually when the victim regains consciousness they think they've fallen in love with the vampire that bit them. But, I'm guessing since you aren't drooling over me like my previous ones it's either because I didn't erase your memory or because you're a ninja and have the complex chakura network thingy…"

"Hey, what kind of powers do you have?" Naruto gets excited.

"Well, it's not like in anime and manga where all vamps can fly or have super-strength or whatever, it depends on the individual one. My powers are sealed right now because I wanted to be a ninja and we aren't able to tap into the chakura network like humans are; so I got mine sealed so I'm basically human-though to survive I still have to drink blood every once in a while." I explain.

"What a lame excuse for a vampire…" Sasuke retorts.

"You're face is lame!" I spit at him. He doesn't seem to care about my comment and shrugs, but Naruto starts patting my back really hard stating that we're gonna be great friends. But…wait for the anime cliché…I lose my balance and fall right on to Red's lips. Within seconds I break the kiss and turn red. Redder than a tomato. "Na-Ru-To…" I say in a demonic voice. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

He gets this priceless scared-shitless look on his face before Sakura starts laughing. "That wasn't your first kiss was it? Hm, Soul?"

I cool it and pout, "It was."

Sasuke chuckles, "That's called karma."

"Your face is karma." I spit back. Ya know, this guy is really pissin' me off.

"That makes no-"

"That would be the point."

There's a long silence before Kakashi states, "then we'll be off now…We have to report back to Lady Tsunade." They make their way off and Naruto and Sakura wave bye, so I wave in return.

Once Team 7 of Konoha disappears past the horizon Red finally says something, "Tell me again."

"Huh?" I turn to him, confused.

"Tell me again what you said before." He avoids eye contact with me and blushes like one of those female manga characters with a high school crush.

"Oh I'm sorry I cou-"

"Not that!" he cuts me off, with surprises me. He doesn't really seem the type to do that. "No…after…"

"Huh? Oh…" I swing my arm around his shoulders friendly, " You're my friend!" I grin. And then the most amazing thing happens…He smiles too.


End file.
